


Sean Gets His Blowjob

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weirdly, I had written a story where Elijah got a blowjob from Sean and several people complained that Sean deserved equal time and service. In this story he gets it. From early in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sean Gets His Blowjob

Sean was feeling happy. If anyone had asked him, there wasn’t anything more in life he needed. Life was good. He and Elijah were not only wildly in love, they were actually wildly in love and *together*. A major difference from the past few years when they’d been wildly in love but never mentioned it… not even to each other.

“I’m happy and overworked.” Sean groused, looking around him. He was surrounded by boxes and was madly stuffing them with the contents of Elijah’s closet. Sean didn’t want to think about the things he’d found in the bottom of that closet. “Why,” he asked himself, “would ANYONE put a half empty bottle of beer in their closet?”

In a few days all of these things would be taken to their new home. To the Malibu beach house where he and Elijah were going to be living. It was hard for Sean to believe that they’d come this far. Harder yet for him to believe that this move had been all HIS idea! He laughed. “How long ago was it that I wouldn’t even LOOK at him and felt half sick when anyone said his name?”

He shook his head and stuffed another, smaller box of CD’s into a larger box. He could barely move, he was that surrounded by cardboard. Naturally enough, Elijah picked just that moment to walk in and hail him.

“Hey Seanie!” He said, laughing at the sight of Sean sitting inside his closet, buried in Elijah’s clothes, stacks of CD’s and a dozen cardboard boxes. “You look like ‘Acme Moving Company”!” Elijah told him, dropping down to sit on the floor. Sean lifted his head to respond and was instantly smothered by the shirts that were still hanging on the bar. He batted at them to get them out of the way while Elijah laughed.

“Here.” Elijah said, walking over to the closet. He shoved the hangers toward the other end of the closet so that the shirts on them weren’t in Sean’s face. Sean sat there on the floor inside Elijah’s closet and stared at him, a blank look on his face. “I have no idea how long I’ve been here.” He said to Elijah with a totally expressionless face. “I just know if I find another beer bottle or half eaten tuna sandwich, I’m going to run out of this house, screaming.”

Elijah sat back down on the floor and laughed hysterically. “That’s just FYI.” Sean said, dropping one eyelid in a wink before going back to stuffing CD’s into smaller boxes.

Elijah eyed him, silently. He looked so cute sitting inside that closet. And it was so sweet of him to take on this job when Elijah got called away for a photo shoot. “Thanks for doing this for me, Seanie.” He said softly.

Sean shook his head. “Well, it was either that or not move.” He said grimly. “And I DO want to move. So.. “ He spread his hands out to encompass the mess. “Here I am. Buried in Elijah. A slave to your busy schedule.”

Elijah stood up and walked toward the closet. “You’re my slave, huh?” he said slowly. He stopped to kick a box out of his way and then lowered himself down until he was sitting on his heels, staring into Sean’s eyes.

“You’re my slave?” he half-whispered, voice low and filled with seduction. He reached out his hand and ran one finger very slowly down Sean’s cheek and over his lips.

Sean eyed him with a grin. "I didn't say I was your slave, wanker. I said I was a slave to your schedule." He grabbed Elijah's hand and pulled the caressing fingers away from his face. "There IS a difference you know."

"Not MUCH of a difference." Elijah said, half pouting. Sean laughed, but held onto his hand, reaching out to grab the other one before Elijah could move away. One hard pull and Elijah was in the closet with Sean, half in his lap, half on the floor.

"Hey!" Elijah laughed. "What's up with this?" Sean had him cradled tight in his arms in half a second. "Who is WHO'S slave?" he said into Elijah's ear.

"Well," Elijah replied, "let me put it to you this way. WHO is cleaning WHO'S closet? Hmmm?" He looked up and saw the bottoms of his own shirts waving over their heads. Sean was laughing softly. "You DO have a point." He whispered, tightening his arm around Elijah. He leaned his head back against the closet wall and sighed, relaxing for a moment with Elijah in his arms, still feeling the same sense of happiness he'd felt earlier.

Elijah looked up at him, and felt the most overwhelming feeling of love. Here he was, the nicest guy alive, sitting here in Elijah's closet, cleaning up his old beer bottles and half eaten sandwiches, just so they could move into their new home.

He quickly sat up and pressed Sean's mouth against his as hard as he could. Sean's gasped and his open mouth was all the invitation Elijah needed. He pulled Sean even closer and his tongue slid between Sean's parted lips, stroking his tongue for long, hot, moments, then leaving his mouth to lick hungrily at Sean's lips, then plundering Sean's mouth once again, moaning into it wildly.

Sean's lips were wet and soft, and Elijah felt as though he were drowning in sensation. Sean sucked in another quick breath, and tried to slow Elijah down. "Baby." he gasped, "Elijah, wait." But Elijah didn't even hear him. He was overwhelmed by desire. Staggered by the feelings that were flooding him. He licked Sean's lips, running his tongue slowly over Sean's lower lip, loving it when he heard Sean moan.

Then Elijah pulled back and looked into Sean's eyes for a long moment. Sean's eyes were wide and stunned. "Baby?" Sean whispered. Without taking his eyes from Sean's, Elijah lowered his hand and pressed it hard against Sean's jeans, directly over the zipper. He saw Sean's eyes clench shut as if he were in pain and he heard Sean moan again. He loved it when Sean moaned. The sound filled his body, making it clench like a fist with aching desire. It filled his heart, making it yearn to possess Sean completely. He wanted to make Sean moan again. He had to hear that sound again.

He moved his hand over Sean's zipper, rubbing softly against the hard erection he could feel just under the cloth. His touch seemed to forced the breath from Sean's lungs and he felt Sean lifted his hips upward just slightly, pressing against his hand. But he didn't moan.

Elijah groaned and threw himself on the zipper of Sean's jeans, tearing at it with hands that shook violently, his own breath coming in shaky half-sobs. Sean reached down to help him but Elijah pushed his hands away. He had to do this himself. "Baby." He heard Sean whisper, stroking his hair. "Baby, baby. Sweetie.. "

But that's not what Elijah wanted to hear. He finally managed to unzip Sean's jeans and he tugged at them pulling them down just far enough so that Elijah could touch Sean's rock hard erection. Whimpering, he threw himself on Sean, running his open mouth up and down the length, laving it with his tongue, pleading with Sean to . . . "Please, please. Please, Seanie."

Then Sean moaned, and Elijah took a shivering inhale, his whole body rocking with sharp knife-thrusts of desire. "Sean." He whimpered, licking Sean's cock, nibbling the head. Sean moaned again and again, and every time he did, Elijah was brought to within a breath of coming.

Sean arched and writhed in torment, reaching for Elijah's lips and tongue with his whole body, hands on the back of Elijah's head.. trying hard not to push him down, down onto Sean's cock. "God." Sean moaned. "Elijah.. baby. Please!" His head was thrown back, and his whole body throbbed with longing. He thrashed beneath Elijah's mouth, pleading for release.

None of this was enough for Elijah though. He wanted to worship Sean. He didn't want him to come yet. He pulled away, ignoring Sean's cries, and pulled himself upright. "Kiss me." Elijah whispered to him. "Oh Seanie, kiss me."

Sean yearned to feel Elijah's mouth caressing his throbbing cock where it had been only moments before. He ached to feel it. But he sighed raggedly and pulled Elijah into his embrace, mouth reaching for Elijah's, loving the feeling of his beautiful swollen lips as he always had, murmuring soft words of love against those lips. He caressed Elijah's face where their lips met, loving the feeling of their joining beneath his fingers.

But Sean's body had not forgotten the ecstasy of a few minutes before. "Lij." He murmured against that mouth that he adored. "Please, baby. Please . . . touch me. Kiss me." He pleaded, nudging Elijah's head down . . . down to where Sean ached the most. . . needed the most.

Elijah kissed him again and slowly moved his head down Sean's chest, pushing his T-shirt up, breath pouring hotly out of his mouth and onto Sean's skin. Tongue reaching to taste every inch of Sean he could reach. Licking him. Licking his way down . . . down to Sean's belly, laying soft, tender kisses there, tongue licking softly at his navel eliciting whimpering moans at this touch that took Elijah's breath away.

Desire flaming through his body, Elijah licked the soft skin of Sean's inner thigh, nuzzling, nibbling gently. He heard Sean's moans become non-stop now, one long, aching cry. He ran his tongue slowly up the length of Sean's cock and then back down again. His lips lingered over every inch of Sean, his tongue laved and caressed, loving the feeling of Sean's hardness in his mouth and under his lips. Loving the feeling of Sean's body writhing beneath his touch.

But his own body would not allow him to go on much longer. Sean's moans and anguished cries were driving Elijah mad. He pulled Sean's cock into his mouth and sucked hard, whimpering when Sean cried his name in a hoarse, shaking voice. He lower his head, taking Sean deep into his mouth, then raised it again, sucking gently. His hand grasped Sean's cock, moving in a well remembered rhythm, slowly at first, and then faster and harder as Sean's body undulated wildly against his lips.

"Lijah!" Sean cried. "God! God. Lijah. Baby." Sean was beyond all control. He was completely given over to Elijah's mouth and the blinding bursts of ecstasy that coursed through his body. His body twisted with need, desperately thrusting to meet Elijah's mouth. His head whipped from side to side, hands reaching to grasp Elijah's arm.

"Oh! Oh! Lijah! Please don't stop. Oh god baby, please!" Sean cried. "I'm coming!" His moan was so filled with so much anguished pleasure that Elijah sobbed. His mouth devoured Sean, feeling him jerking in release, crying Elijah's name. Elijah swallowed hard, hands moving all over Sean's body, emptying him, cleansing him. Feeling his own body exploding in sensation he reluctantly released Sean and abandoned himself to moaning pleasure, burying his face in the soft skin of Sean's belly, grinding his body against Sean's legs. Teeth clenched, he closed his eyes and saw lights wildly flaring against his eyelids. Dizzy, he clutched at Sean, afraid to open his eyes.

For a long time they lay against each other without speaking. Elijah was almost afraid to look at Sean. He'd never attacked Sean with this kind of abandon before, and now he felt a little self conscious.

He heard Sean sigh and felt Sean's fingers tugging on his hair. "Hey." Sean's soft voice said. "Hey. Come up here with me. Come here and let me hold you."

Elijah literally crawled up Sean's body, with his eyes still closed, and wound his arms around Sean's neck. He sighed when he felt Sean's arms clench around him, pulling Elijah tight against his body. Elijah moaned and buried his face against Sean's neck, twisting his head to nuzzle closer. "Hold me." He whimpered. "Sean. Please. Hold me tight."

He felt Sean's arms tighten even more, using all his strength to crush Elijah against him. "Baby?" he whispered against his ear. "Lijah?"

"Yes?" Elijah said quietly.

"Honey?" Sean said gently, "Can you please tell me what that was all about?"

"You didn't like it?" Elijah asked.

Sean pulled back to look down on him, and forced his head up so that he had to look at Sean's face. The look Sean gave him was one of complete and total disbelief. "Are you nuts??" he asked. smiling. "You WERE here, weren't you? I mean.. that WAS you wasn't it?" Sean grasped at Elijah's lips with his own. "Did it SEEM to you as though I liked it?" he asked with a soft laugh.

Elijah pulled his head away from Sean’s fingers and snuggled back into his shoulder. He nodded in answer to Sean’s question, face moving gently against Sean’s body. “Yes.” He whispered. “It did seem as though you liked it.”

They were silent for a moment. Sean stroked Elijah’s hair, thinking, wondering. “Lij?” he asked gently. “Are you feeling shy with me right now?”

Elijah nodded. “Hmm.” Sean said. “Any special reason why?” Sean was teasing him, but his heart and body melted with love. He adored Elijah in the shy mode he got into now and then, so different from the cocky, uninhibited Elijah he usually expressed. He enchanted Sean. Took his breath away. Captivated his soul.

“Lij?” Sean asked, breathless. “Why are you being shy with me?” Elijah shook his head. Sean gently turned his head so that he could look into Elijah’s eyes. He kissed Elijah gently. Then kissed him again. “Is it because of how you were when we made love today?” Sean asked, nuzzling Elijah’s mouth, dropping small, sipping kisses all over his lips. Elijah whimpered softly and nodded.

“But Lij,” Sean murmured against his mouth, “I *loved* it! God, it was the sweetest, hottest blow job I’ve ever had!”

Elijah looked up at him. “Really?”

“Really.” Sean said in a low voice. “And it’s not just how it feels to my body. That’s amazing enough. But . . .” Sean pulled Elijah close to him, cradling his body, stroking his hair. “It binds us so close. Binds our souls so close.. that it’s almost scary.”

“And here I thought it was just a blow job.” Elijah teased. He felt so contented in Sean’s arms. There were no words that could describe the love that flowed between the two of them, but neither of them needed the words. They could feel it. The union between their two hearts was palpable to both of them.

“Hey.” Sean whispered against Elijah’s face.

“Yeah?” Elijah murmured back.

Sean shook his head. “Would you tell me why we’re snuggling here on the hard floor when there’s a nice soft bed 4 feet away?”

Elijah laughed out loud. “I’m ready to move there. I just had to make sure Seanie got his blow job.”

“He got it, baby.” Sean murmured. “Now lets get over to that bed so Elijah can get HIS!”


End file.
